cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Egg Hunt Event
greategghunt1.png greategghunt2.png greategghunt3.png greategghunt4.png greategghunt5.png greategghunt6.png greategghunt7.png greategghunt8.png greategghunt9.png greategghunt10.png greategghunt11.png Goals A Basket Case Amelia needs you help to find the missing egg. Put out your egg basket to keep track of what you find. * - Place Egg Basket * - Spice 3 Neighbor Stoves * - Serve Angel Food Cake 5 times Reward: Cafe Point and Coins Egg-sample Whoever took the eggs didn't many clues. Maybe your neighbors found some eggs. * - Ask for 4 Colorful Eggs * - Serve French Onion Soup 10 times * - Obtain 5 Baby Carrots Reward: Cute Pink Bunny Very Interest-Egg You've ruled out one suspect. Who does that leave? Get back to your kitchen while you think this over. * - Serve Fish N' Chips 20 times * - Obtain 5 Cartons of Eggs * - Obtain 5 Cup of Sugars Reward: Cafe Point and Coins Green Eggs, No Ham Hey! The egg nabber came back and took your green eggs! Ask for more eggs while your list of suspects. * - Ask for 8 Colorful Eggs * - Obtain 7 Cups of Brown Sugar * - Serve 7 Spicy Devil Eggs Reward: Egg Server Egg-stra Clue Peter O'Brien didn't take those eggs. Your list is getting short, so put the call out for more clues! * - Ask for 12 Colorful Eggs * - Serve Loco Moco 10 times * - Spice 7 Neighbor Stove Reward: Cute Yellow Bunny Two Eggs Burgle Easy What an eggs-traordinary case! Maybe the egg nabber wasn't working alone. Who would work together to swipe those eggs? * - Serve Gourmet Blend 18 times * - Obtain 6 Tablespoons of Butter * - Ask for 10 Turbot Fillets Reward: Milk Chocolate Bunny No Omelettes, Please You've been up all night looking for those eggs. Think the case while you serve breakfast. What's the answer? * - Serve Belgium Waffles 10 times * - Obtain 8 Quarters of Heavy Cream * - Obtain 10 Cartons of Eggs Reward: Cafe Points and Coins EGGS-act Science You found a note than reads:"Please alow me to borrow these eggs. I need them for an EGGS-iting EGGS-periments. * - Ask for 16 Colorful Eggs * - Obtain 10 Cups of All-Purpose Flour * - Serve Milk Chocolate Bunny 20 times Reward: Egg Hunt Carrot Cake Egg Preperation You found the eggs, and Amelia's Egg Hunt is back on. Hurry! There so much to do before the event! * - Serve Egg Hunt Carrot Cake 10 times * - Restock your Salad Bar 10 times * - Obtain 8 Cups of Sugar Reward: Cafe Points and Coins Egg Delivery Your neighbors are still finding eggs that Siggie missed. Collected them all to hide for the kids. * - Ask for 25 Colorful Eggs * - Spice 5 Neighbor Stoves * - Obtain 10 Cups of All-Purpose Flour Reward: Cute Blue Bunny Egg Catering The Great Eggs Event is here! While the kids look for eggs, serve up a delicious and delightful meal. * - Cook Egg Hunt Carrot Cake 20 times * - Cook Milk Chocolate Bunny 12 times * - Cater the Children's Egg Hunt Reward: Cafe Point and Coin Order *Great Egg Hunt (Order) Special Items *Egg Basket External Links *Official Guide http://forums.zynga.com/showthread.php?p=9000790 Category:Events Category:Limited Time Goals